


The Bet

by now_thats_a_queen_honey



Series: This is the MET GAYla After All [3]
Category: Loubbie - Fandom, Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Smut, One Shot, Post-Heist, loubbie, softe lou, super gay, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_thats_a_queen_honey/pseuds/now_thats_a_queen_honey
Summary: Lou musters up the courage to confront Debbie on what their standing is. You'll understand why it's called The Bet at the end





	The Bet

A few days after the heist, after all the money had been stored, the champagne bottles have been downed, and the Cartier necklace talks had died, the rush also began to simmer down. The team only met once more to get all their stuff before they parted ways. It was also that day when Lou knew she had to confront Debbie about all the unsorted issues they had with each other once and for all, because she knew that her best friend would more than likely take off once more, not initiating contact with them unless needed. Today was that day.

While the rest of the crew was situated in the living area, talking about how they were going to spend their money, Debbie went into one of the rooms where she and Lou were managing who to include in the heist. She’s said numerous times that that was the room she went into when she either needed to be alone, so the crew knew better than to barge in any time they wanted-except that one time when Constance went in to steal something then said that she found Debbie’s brother hot. That was followed a few minutes later by Debbie having to ask her to return her watch yet again. She chuckled at that thought.

While she was looking around to see if there was anything else she left, someone entered the room. Just by the sound of the footsteps, she already knew that it was Lou, so she only uttered a soft “hey” as the blonde plopped down on the loveseat and Debbie continued to be preoccupied with her search. For a while, a comfortable silence enveloped them, but there can only be so much time until a comfortable silence turns uncomfortable, so Debbie gave up with looking and sat beside her right hand woman.

“Find what you were looking for?” The blonde mused.

Debbie shaked her head. “No, to be honest I don’t even know what I’m looking for.”

Lou nodded, then said nothing. For someone who exudes confidence all of the time, this was one of those rare moments where she didn’t know what to say. How do you open up about something that had been unspoken about for six years? She tried by asking her,

“What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know. Maybe get a house in California, plan where to steal next, travel here and there-”

“You’re going to leave again, aren’t you?”

It was such a simple question, but they both knew the underlying meaning to that. All the times they flirted, those 4 am moments where they were cuddled together in a bed, neither of them addressing what this was but both finding home in each other’s arms, those nights that shifted them from being best friends to something entirely different-all of them were going to be faced right now.

“Are you?” Lou asked again, the nervousness evident in her voice. She felt herself feeling defeated. The little voice in her head saying that Debbie is going to reject her started to grow louder. What if she didn’t want to continue where they left off before the Claude incident, what if she never actually shared the same feelings as she did before, what if, what if. What is she going to say?

Debbie didn’t know what to say at first. They were never one to get straight to the point when it came to these things. They were never one to say ‘I love you’ directly, but they were the kind of people who can show that they loved each other in different ways. And she did love her, she loved Lou with all her heart. So, she answered her in the way she knew how to address this-in a slightly humorous, very coy manner.

“Who said I was going to do all of that on my own?”

Lou looked at the woman next to her, the woman she’s loved for so long, who was already moving towards her. Slowly, Debbie laid the other down, her hands pinning the other to the loveseat. Surprised with this turn of events, and could do nothing to stop herself from closing her arms on her partner’s waist. Both of them started inching towards each other, their minds thinking the same thing, _this was how it was supposed to be._

Just before their lips could touch, the door busted open. The lovers looked at the door, shocked, but not as shocked as Constance, who’s only reason to enter this room was probably to steal something again. Constance started to freak out and stammered while she closed the door.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn’t…I just…asdfghjk-” then she left, practically banging the door closed with her nervousness, obvious that she knew she ruined such a special moment.

Lou, with her hands still circled around Debbie’s waist, said in annoyance,

“I guess we need to tell the team now?”

The brunette smiled, “Probably. Not right now, though. Right now, I just need you”.

Debbie leaned in once more for the kiss, happy to finally be with the woman who stole her heart.

****

Just outside, as the two were confessing their love to each other, Constance, the moment-breaker, stood outside the door, frantically sending a text to the group that both Debbie and Lou were not in.

Constance: THEY’RE TOGETHER I CANT

Nine Ball: no shit?

Constance: I JUST WALKED IN ON THEM THEY WERE BASICALLY ABOUT TO FUCK EACH OTHER RIGHT THERE AND THEN

Tammy: and you were there because

Constance: not important.

Constance: SEND IN YOUR MONEY ME AND DAPHNE WIN

Daphne: I always knew there was something between them

Amita: Fine, But for the record, we all knew they were going to be together, Tammy, Rose, and I just thought we were going to wait until our next meeting ‘til they finally admit to each other

Rose: roight

Nine Ball: we’re all texting and we’re in the same place Connie just come down already let the lovers have their moment

Constance: RIGHT U ARE LESLIE ON MY WAY DOWN

Nine Ball: don’t call me Leslie


End file.
